Relationships
by spookslove
Summary: The teams relationships
1. Chapter 1

Harry waltzed into the Grid with a huge grin on his face. The rest of the team looked in awe. "Nice night Harry?" Laughed Zaf.  
"Perfect" Harry beamed. He danced into his office. He sat down. He stood up. He couldn't be still for one minute.

Adam and Zaf chuckled at Harry in his office. They hadn't seen him so happy since, well Ruth returned. He had been happy all the time she had been back- no mistake- but today he seemed ecstatic.  
"Right. Possible reasons"  
"Err. Night on the town"  
"Yes maybe. Or night in with the missus"  
"That seems more likely"  
"Adam Carter. Adam. Mr Carter"  
"What the hell are you doing"  
"Im saying my name in different ways"  
"Oooo. A date"  
"Hardly. Jade and I are going for a meal"  
"So you and Jade"  
"She is a wonderful person. I feel how Harry feels at the moment" Zaf looked at Adam. Then at Jo. He had deep feelings for Jo.  
"Get your eyes of her, Younis"  
"Well she is mine"  
"But…"Adam couldn't think of a comeback. Unusual for him.

Ros chuckled at Malcolm's computer joke. She found his jokes funny. Although maybe no one else did. She grabbed his arm and held tightly as she looked into his eyes.  
"Do you want to go out later"  
"Yes why not" Malcolm smiled as he turned back to his typing. He sneakily sent an e-mail to Ros's computer.  
"Right well I better get looking at these files. She lifted the files of the desk. She dropped one. Malcolm picked it up. They eyed each other.

Ruth sat at home. Harry let her have the morning off as she was still sleeping when Harry left. She slowly got dressed although she really would have liked to have gone in at the same time as him. A big smile had been on her face all morning. She loved Harry. So much. Unexplainable. She couldn't describe how she felt. Ruth put her shoes on and headed downstairs. She reached the bottom stair and the phone rang. She spun round the banister and answered the phone.  
"Hello"  
"Hello gorgeous"  
"Harry"  
"A car will be round to pick you up in about half an hour"  
"Ok. How's the team?"

Adam walked into his flat and instantly saw a young woman prancing about to the radio in a white top and black knickers. He stood and watched the 'Right Little Mover' and smiled. The twirls and steps were done so gracefully it put a ballet dancer to shame.

Zaf and Jo sat and typed. Looking. Turning back. They giggled. And finally spoke.  
"Nice top"  
"Nice shirt"  
"Thank you" Zaf stared at Jo's eyes. They were so round and bright. They looked like they had specks of diamond in them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ros logged onto her computer. She checked her e-mails to see if the file from 6 had come through.  
"What's this?" She opened the e-mail. It read:  
'Hello. Just to say I love you and that I miss you. Malcolm x'  
She looked over to Malcolm but he was busy trying to program a computer.

Ruth opened the door. Harry stood looking at her.  
"Harry!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing here"  
"Well I told you I would send a car to pick you up"  
"But I didn't think you would"  
"Well im full of surprises"  
"You proved that last night" She smirked. She grabbed her jacket and walked down the steps with Harry, arm held tightly to his chest. He opened the car door and Ruth slipped in elegantly.

Jade spun round and opened her eyes. She saw Adam standing watching her. She turned the volume on the radio down.  
"How long have you"  
"The whole song" Jade blushed. They embraced tightly. And brushed each others lips gently. "I'll go and get dressed"

Jo looked at Zaf. He was sitting looking at the computer screen. The light shone upon his face. His eyes were vibrant and awake. She sat on the nearest chair before she fell weak at the knees. Again.

Malcolm heard Ros's voice. Her voice sounded like she had love in her heart. Her lips were fully plumped and her skin radiant.

Ruth looked out of the window. Harry turned round. Her hair. Brown. Chocolate. Was so luscious as the brightness from outside beamed on it.

Adam watched as Jade put her dark jeans on her long, smooth legs. Her lashes. Extremely long. Jet black. They made her eyes like big glass clusters with a supernova of stars inside.

Devastation hit the Grid. An operation had ended terribly. Harry held a teary Ruth tightly in his arms. He could feel the short jerks of breathing going through her.

Adam had a hold of Jades hand. She tried to stop the water droplets, fall from her eyes. But one little tear made its way down her beautiful skin. And landed on Adams hand.

Jo was embraced by Zaf. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She returned the gesture with a small kiss on the cheek. She rested on the chair slumped, beside Zaf.

Malcolm stroked hair that was so soft. Belonging to the most ruthless person. Ros sat still. Motionless. Beside the gentleman who looked caringly at her and all else on the grid. 


End file.
